


Little Lark and the White Wolf

by ADAlternatively



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Almost Robbery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mentions of Yennefer, Busker Jaskier | Dandelion, Just two gay boys meeting in the subway, Lawyer Yennifer, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach is also a dog, Roach is spoiled, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAlternatively/pseuds/ADAlternatively
Summary: Geralt works as a bodyguard for Yennefer in NYC. He takes the subway to work and back daily. A new busker has turned up, and Geralt would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the singer, known only as Dandelion. He spends maybe too much time standing around the nearly empty station while listening to him, but his voice is relaxing.Geralt ends up stopping a would-be thief from taking off with Dandelion's guitar, and also buys him dinner.It's just soft and fluff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 408





	Little Lark and the White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank one of my best friends for inspiring this soft fic.  
> The first one I've written out and actually posted in years.  
> Enjoy the soft boys!

Geralt was running late, though he didn’t have anywhere to be per se. He was, however, running late to see his favorite busker. And that sounds kind of sad, doesn’t it? He’d never even talked to the man before and didn’t know him by anything other than his ‘stage name’ that was painted on a piece of cardboard and sat propped up in his guitar case. Dandelion.

Geralt sighed as the subway neared his stop, and let a small smirk grace his lips as he noticed that even though the station was mostly empty, that Dandelion was still there, strumming his guitar and singing. Geralt stepped off of the subway and stretched, his leather jacket bunching uncomfortably around his shoulders. He rubbed a hand down his tired face as he walked to the pillar he normally leaned against to listen to ~~_his_ ~~ the busker. He smiled at Dandelion as he noticed him settle in, and the small man smiled back at him. It was familiar, a constant, Dandelion would sing, and Geralt would watch. 

Geralt had been stopping here after work for almost two months to listen to the small man sing and strum on his guitar. He found the songs to be nice, and more than once had he stuck more money than is necessary to that guitar case. He let his eyes slipped closed for a second as he let Dandelions soft tune wash over him, the stress of the day falling away. He knew Yen would be annoyed that he was standing here and not actually trying to talk to the man singing. She had accompanied him to his place a few times and seen the way he de-stressed the second his eyes landed on the singer. But Geralt had no idea what to even say to him. _Hi, I listen to you sing every time I’m coming home from work. And I think I’ve fallen for you. But we’ve never actually talked. And you’re the only thing that calms me down after a stressful day at work. And on the nights you’re not here I worry. And when I worry I do stupid shit like work out for four hours after working for the past ten. Or smoking half a pack of cigarettes to try to still my anxiety over you not being in the subway singing._ And no. None of that would do. First of all, it was far too many words for Geralt to let out at once without being extremely intoxicated or coaxed into it. And secondly, that’s something a stalker says. And Geralt isn’t a stalker. Just a hopeless romantic, with emotional constipation and fears of commitment and falling in love. Which wasn’t working well with Dandelion catching his attention, opening his emotional flood gates, and somehow making Geralt into a hopeless romantic with a crush on a British busker in the subway in NYC.

Geralt’s pulled from his spiraling thoughts when he hears a yelp and his eyes flick open quickly, his hand landing on the baton on his hip. His eyes narrowed in on the cause of the sound. _Dandelion_. He was holding onto his guitar tightly while a man with his hood up was grabbing at it. The hooded man managed to pull it from the surprisingly strong small man's grip and tried to run off. Geralt, however, was two steps ahead and had already flick extended his baton and once the would-be thief turned to run off, Geralt swung at his shins, grabbing the guitar before it could slam into the ground. He smirked at himself, now this was what he was good at.

He presses one of his black boots into the small of the would-be thieves back. He hears a groan and a slew of curses as he closes his baton and shoves it back in his belt, pulling out his cellphone. 

“Don’t bother.” He hears a soft voice say and he turns slightly. “Unless you’re like. A cop or something and have to call it in. Don’t bother.” Dandelion is standing up, his eyes a little wider than normal, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

“Uh. You sure?” Geralt let out softly, cursing himself softly as his voice comes out rougher than he wanted.

“Yea. It’s not worth it. Hell. I’m not even sure he’ll be able to walk for the next few days, what with your staff or whatever that was.” He heard the singer let out a soft chuckle, and it was his turn to blush now.

Cursing himself silently again he felt his ears heating up and took his foot off of the man below him, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him up. “Fine. Did he take anything else?”

“I.. I don’t think so.” He heard Dandelion say softly.

Geralt heaved the man the rest of the way up and looked at him. “Well did you?” He growled, letting his voice drop another octave. 

He felt the man tense his entire body before shaking his head and gulping. “No, sir. Just the guitar, sir. I’m sorry, sir. It’ll never happen again, sir. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt me.” He sounds maybe sixteen. Fucking kids.

Geralt shoves the man towards the stairs out of the subway and rolls his eyes. “I don’t want to see you here again kid.” 

The kid runs off and Geralt sighs. 

He hears someone behind him clap softly and run up behind him. “Thank you, kind stranger! I’m not sure what I would have done had that bandit run off with my livelihood!”

Geralt turned around and was startled that Dandelion was right behind him, a hand now landing on his bicep. He tenses slightly, breathing deeply. And wait, what was that smell. Smoke. Roses. Chamomile. Definitely not the normal smells of the subway. He smiled slightly and looked down at the shorter man. 

“Erm. Uh. Here’s your guitar back.” He says, his free hand reaching back to scratch his neck anxiously. 

“Why thank you. My hero!” The man grabbed the guitar and spun around once, a grin on his face. “So, Mister Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious. May I have your name to thank you properly?” Dandelion looked up at him.

“I. Uhm. Names Geralt.” He says, his voice still a little rougher than he wanted. 

“Well, I would like to thank you very much Geralt! You have saved my guitar from that thief. For what do I owe you, my hero?” Dandelion beamed. “I don’t have much, but I can certainly buy us some dinner if you’d like?”

“I uh. No.” Geralt mumbles then stops himself. “No, I mean. I. Yes. Dinner sounds great. And uh. I’m no hero.” He feels his ears continue to grow red and curses himself internally. _Real smooth dumbass._

The singer blushes now and lets out a laugh. “But of course you are. You saved me didn’t you.”

Geralt finds his voice and apparently some confidence because he finally says, “I’m not. I just happened to be at the right place, right time.” He smiles slightly and continues on, “And what would your name be?” He groans internally again, _smooth_. 

“Jaskier. And it was more than the right place, right time. Wasn’t it Geralt. You’re here almost every day. One might start to think you’re stalking them.” Dandelion- _Jaskier_ laughed to himself as he shoves his newly saved guitar into the case, after gathering the change and bills he had accumulated during his performances and closes it. 

“I’m. I’m not. I wouldn’t. I.” Geralt babbles, words obviously not working for him tonight. Not that this was a new problem. Words were never his forte after all. He groans to himself and runs his hand over his face again. “Okay. We’re starting this over.”

He walks to Jaskier and extends his hand. “Hi, I’m Geralt. I’m incredibly stupid, and very bad at words right now.” 

Jaskier giggles, he giggles, and Geralt feels his face starting to tinge red. Jaskier reaches out and takes his hand, shaking it. “Hello Geralt, I’m Jaskier. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to grab some dinner with me so we could get to know each other?” Okay, Geralt was blushing now, he was positive.

“That sounds amazing.” Geralt manages to squeeze out. “I uh. Would you be okay if we stop off at my apartment? I’d like to change first. Long day.” He asks as he gestures to the suit shirt and tie he’s still wearing.

“Now, now! Taking me to your apartment already.” Jaskier laughs again and then looks up at Geralt, whose heart was now definitely in his throat. “I’m just kidding Hero. It’s completely fine by me.”

Geralt laughs softly, it coming out a little hoarser than he expected. “Alright, follow me, Bard.” He smirks as Jaskier gasps at the new nickname. 

“Why. That works very well. Dandelion the Bard.” Jaskier murmurs to himself. “I might have to keep you around Geralt. You’re full of very good ideas.”

~~~

They walked three blocks to Geralt’s building, in near-deafening silence, if it wasn’t for Jaskier’s constant humming. Geralt would be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable. They made their way to the elevator and up to Geralt’s sixth-floor apartment. 

Geralt opened the door, speaking as he opened it, “Roach, stay down.” He grabbed his dog's collar and held her back as he ushered Jaskier into the room. “Roach. Down. Please. I’ll give you a treat.” At the mention of a treat, Roach sat and let her tongue loll out. “Yea, yea. Should have started with the treat.” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier chooses that moment to laugh out loud, setting down his guitar case and kneeling down to the excited dog. “Hello, there sweetheart.” He grins as she pulls at Geralt’s hold trying to get closer to the singer. 

Geralt slowly let his hold drop as he watched Roach nuzzle into Jaskier. “Peculiar.” He murmured. He stood up and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the closest chair.

“Peculiar why?” Jaskier asks as Roach rubs against him as he scratched behind her ear.

“She normally doesn’t like the men I bring home.” Geralt says softly, before realizing what he’d said. “I... Well, fuck.”

Jaskier looks up with a smile. “Bring strange men home often, hmm?” He looks back down at Roach and she licks up his cheek, causing him to giggle. “You’re daddy bring home strange guys often?” He says as Roach snuggles up against him, her tail thumping on the floor.

Geralt groans to himself. “I didn’t mean it. But I. God damn it.” He walks towards his bedroom and looks back at Jaskier. “Make yourself at home, if Roach will let you up. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Sure thing. Take your time, I think she likes me.” Jaskier said as he looked to Geralt.

“Yea. I think she does too.” Geralt whispered to himself, knowing Jaskier wouldn’t here.

He shut the door to his bedroom behind him and sighed deeply. “What. The. Fuck.”

This was not the way he expected this day to go, and he pulled his phone and a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He’d stopped drinking only a few months ago and had instead picked up another bad habit. Not one that caused him to forget how to function properly, however, and he was thankful for that. He peeled off his black button-up and tie, opting instead for a navy blue long sleeve. He pulled on a pair of black jeans after nudging out of his boots. He pulled them back on and grabbed his phone. He noticed a message blinking. Yen. 

**Hey, loser. I haven’t heard from you. Make it home okay?**

Geralt groaned, knowing this conversation was going to be interesting at the very least.

_Yea. I kinda saved that singer from a thief and he’s currently in my apartment, playing with Roach (As in she likes him?! Like a lot?!) We’re going out for dinner?! Yen, I’m losing it! He’s so nice, I’m gonna fuck it up!_

The next text comes through lightning quick.

**Do not fuck this up Geralt! You like him! And if Roach likes him, then you’re already batting better than normal! You’re going to tell me all about this, Mr. Hero.**

Geralt groaned. “Stop calling me a hero.”

He sighed to himself and pulled the tie out of his hair, letting his hair fall around his face and flow. He pushed it back and rolled his eyes. “Don’t fuck it up.” He snorted at himself and walked out the door of his bedroom. He was greeted with the sight of Jaskier sitting, or rather, cuddled up on his couch, with Roach nuzzled up against him. Jaskier was petting her and murmuring softly to her, something he said made her perk her ears up and let out what Geralt would have guessed would have been a laugh if she were human. He heard Jaskier let out a soft giggle. 

“Yes. I suppose. I am just a stranger. Doubtful I’ll see you again to keep good on that treat promise, hmm girl.” He laid a kiss on her head and Roach let him.

“Wow. She won’t even let me do that when she’s in a mood.” Geralt said, leaning up against the wall. 

“I suppose I’m special then,” Jaskier said with a grin, sitting up further to Roach’s protest. 

“Yea. I.. I think you are.” Geralt said softly, staring at the smaller man. “We can order in if you’d like. I don’t know if we could peel Roach off of you if we wanted to.” 

Jaskier smiles, suddenly seeming nervous. “S-Sure.”

“We can go out if you’d like!” Geralt offers quickly, nervous himself. “I just. Roach seems to really like you. And she doesn’t meet people she likes very often.” He smiles and sits down on the couch, not far from Jaskier and pats Roach’s neck softly.

“Well. I suppose I’ll just have to come to see her often.” Jaskier says with a small smile as Roach licks his cheek again.

“I think we’d both like that.” Geralt says with his own smile.

“Okay. Fine. Order in. You seem much more comfortable here than you do out there.” Jaskier says smiling. “And if you were serious about you paying, I don’t care what you get. Surprise me.”

Geralt grins and pulls his phone back out. “Fine, but tell me this. What’s your favorite pizza topping?” He’s tapping on the screen intently.

Jaskier grins. “Pineapple.” 

Geralt rolls his eyes. “Saw that coming. So. Ham and pineapple good?”

Jaskier laughs. “I said, get whatever. I’m not in a position to be picky, especially not if you’re buying.” 

Geralt looks over at Jaskier and actually looks at him. His oversized hoodie definitely hung on him. “Hmm.” Geralt murmured to himself as he finished ordering their food. “About half an hour. So. You wanted to get to know me?”

Jaskier blushes again. “Well, yea. You’ve been watching me perform since I moved here. It would be creepy if I didn’t see how it helps you relax.” Jaskier smiles softly and reaches out a hand to pat Geralt’s arm. “Plus, you’ve scared off more than your fair share of creeps that were hanging around,” Jaskier says softer, pulling his arm back. “And there’s that whole hero thing you did tonight.”

Geralt frowns. “Creeps?” He asks, his skin feeling too hot. He didn’t want anyone to bother Jaskier. And he froze for a moment. He was worried about Jaskier. “I told you. Not a hero. Right place, right time.”

Jaskier rolls his eyes, returning his hand to Roach’s shoulder. “Uh-huh. Destiny then.” He muttered and laughed to himself. “Besides that. You’re extremely easy on the eyes.” Jaskier is blushing again, laughing nervously to himself.

Geralt also blushed at that. “I. Erm. Well. Uh.” He stuttered before mentally cursing himself, again. “You too.” He manages to get out before rubbing his face with one of his hands again. “Fuck.” He mutters. 

Jaskier laughs softly. “Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not like you expected to end up on a date with such a lovely performer.” He smirks to himself as Roach lets out another noise like a laugh. “Just like I didn’t expect to end up here with...” He smirks as he looks Geralt over. “The White Wolf.”

Geralt lets the tension in his shoulders drop slightly and sighs. “The White Wolf?” He asks incredulously and lets out a chuckle. “Well, I prefer that to hero. More like I haven’t been on a date in more than six months and I’m trying to remember how to do it sober. And I’d hate to ruin things with you, Little Lark.”

“Little Lark?” Jaskier murmurs, smiling to himself, before continuing. “Oh, sober too?” Jaskier asks. “Good to know. See, we’re getting to know each other.” Jaskier smiles.

“I suppose we are.”

~~~

Over the next week and a half, Geralt had brought Jaskier home every night he passed through the subway, and on the days he didn’t work he still walked to the subway to see him sing. Jaskier didn’t have to worry about finding a place to stay as Geralt was always willing to let him stay, even if Jaskier insisted on sleeping on the couch, as he was a guest and Geralt needed his bed more. ( _“I mean, honestly Geralt. Can you even lay down flat on this couch! You’re huge. No, no. I’ll stay on the couch_.”) During these nightly dinner dates, Jaskier and Geralt had talked about everything from Jaskier ending up in NYC and couch-hopping to Geralt body-guarding the cities harshest lawyer. They had managed to get past most of the awkward tension from the beginning of their conversation and hand idled into something comfortable, something that felt familiar and like they’d known each other for years. They had also ended up making out nights than not. Though, they’d both stopped before they went further. They didn’t want to rush it.

Geralt paid for the pizza and the sweet brownie bites he’d gotten after noticing how small Jaskier was thanks to their previous conversations. They ate in mostly silence, Roach had curled up on her bed and was snoozing.

Jaskier smiled as he finished his third piece of pizza. “I’m stuffed.” He laughed softly.

Geralt laughed with him and took the box to the kitchen. “So. You said you were couch-hopping before?” He called from the kitchen door, looking out to the singer on his couch.

“Yea. And hostels. It just depends on the night. Although, a lot less with you letting me stay here. Now if you’d just let me pay for dinner once in a while.” Jaskier said, shrugging as if he didn’t mind knowing if he was going to have a bed or a couch or a floor, and rolling his eyes knowing that Geralt would refuse his money at every turn.

Geralt leaned against the kitchen door-frame and smiled, crossing his arms. His chest tightened slightly. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to let this crazy bard go. 

“Stay here with me.” He said softly. There wasn’t much of a question. Jaskier had stayed every night since Geralt had stopped the thief from taking his guitar.

Jaskier turned to look at him, and Geralt’s stomach flopped. His chest was tight as he continued to smile at his bard.

“I have been, haven’t I?” Jaskier said, a smirk on his lips.

“You know what I mean.” Geralt says with a smile. He walks over to the couch and kneels down in front of Jaskier.

“Hmm. I dunno if I do. You might have to be a bit more descriptive?” Jaskier grinned, leaning down. 

“I think..” Geralt murmurs, bringing his hands up to cup Jaskier’s face. “No. I know.” He says softly and kisses Jaskier softly. “I love you, Jask.” He kisses him again. “Stay here with me.” Another kiss. “Stay with me.”

And Jaskier leans down to kiss Geralt. “I love you too.” Jaskier smiles and leans his forehead against Geralt’s. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” He kisses him again and smiles.

Geralt grinned and stood, picking Jaskier up by his hips, and carried them to ~~_his_ ~~ their bedroom.

And so the White Wolf made the Little Lark sing, and the Little Lark made the White Wolf howl. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out.   
> The ending was originally just Geralt taking Jaskier to the bedroom.   
> But my brain decided it needed more.


End file.
